User blog:Sclera1/Clocker (Transformers)
Clocker is the name of two fictional characters in the Transformers universes. Both are Autobots who turn into race cars. Hasbro registered the name Clocker for U.S. Trademark in October 2003.http://www.seibertron.com/transformers/news/hasbro-registers-names/1668/ Transformers: Cybertron Clocker is portrayed as a young racer from Velocitron and the protege of Brakedown. Animated series Clocker first appeared in episode 6, "Space". A robot native to Velocitron, the speed planet, Clocker transforms into a car. A young racer, Clocker is the current protege of Brakedown, the oldest inhabitant of Velocitron. When Ransack and Crumplezone threatened to assault Clocker and Brakedown while trying to extract information about the Cyber Planet Key at the behest of Megatron, the Autobot Hot Shot intervened to help them. Out of gratitude for this, Clocker and Brakedown allied themselves with the Autobots (Space). In the episode 14, "Heroes", Red Alert contacted the Autobots on Earth and asked for Optimus Prime to join then on Velocitron. Ransack and Crumplezone tricked Hot Shot and Dirt Boss into believing that a race between them would determine which of them would be allowed to race Override for the Planet Cup. During the race Ransack and Crumplezone caused a rockslide that buried Hot Shot, but he was saved when Optimus Prime, Vector Prime and Landmine arrived. Optimus was upset that Hot Shot had become involved with the locals. Clocker and Brakedown were eager to help the Autobots. After being unable to obtain the Planet Cup from Override himself, Optimus Prime endorsed Hot Shot's plan to win the cup in a race, with the other Autobots aiding him. Ransack and Crumplezone were contacted by Megatron and were told to keep on eye on things, so they too decided to enter the race, either to win the cup, or at least cause as much damage as they could to the other racers. The qualification round started with Override, Dirt Boss, Ransack, Crumplezone, Optimus Prime, Hot Shot, Red Alert, Landmine, Clocker and Brakedown participating. When Starscream inserted the third Cyber Planet Key into the Omega Lock, it opened portals on Earth, the speed planet and Animatros, the jungle planet to the Grand Black Hole, which Breakdown and Clocker witnessed (Transformers: Galaxy Force 1.27). As the Grand Black Hole continued to enlarge, Primus attempted to seal it. This was witnessed through giant space bridges on Velocitron by Brakedown, Clocker and Dirt Boss, on the planet Animatros by Backstop, Undermine and Brimstone, and on Earth (Transformers: Galaxy Force 1.42). In the episode "Beginning" the "Speedia 500" race is held to determine the leader of Velocitron, which Hot Shot wins. Dirt Boss comes in second, Ransack third, Dark Crumplezone fourth, Brakedown fifth and Clocker sixth. Override didn't even compete, as she joins the new Space Bridge project lead by Optimus Prime. Note The name of the race is a reference to the Japanese name of the planet, which is Speedia. Toys *''Cybertron'' Scout Clocker (2005) :Although not hinted at in the show, according to concept art on the Hasbro web site Clocker's Cyber-Key power adds booster jets in vehicle mode. Cyber Code: s129 Transformers Cybertron: Clocker :Clocker is 17 feet tall. 4.25 inch tall toy is 1/48 scale. :A bonus pack version of Cybertron Metroplex sold in late 2006 included Clocker. :Clocker was repainted as Transformers: Cybertron Swerve, and later as Botcon Cheetor and Tigatron. In the 2006 Timelines comic the Maximal character of Unit 01 looked like a brown repaint of Clocker. :Like most toys sold in the Galaxy Force toy line by Takara, then later in the Cybertron toy line by Hasbro, there are small paint differences between the two versions of the toy. The Hasbro version has a code number on the back of his Cyber Key, while the Takara version has no number on his Force Chip. :A Chinese made knockoff of this toy was released in 2008. It was slightly similified and recolored to be part of a combiner set called Super Change to United.さらに合体！！ *''Universe'' Cybertron Series Scout Clocker (2009) :A repackage of the 2007 Transformers film Clocker sold as a Walmart store exclusive in a 2 pack with the Decepticon Hardtop called The Data War.http://www.kotoys.com/forum/index.php?topic=311.0;prev_next=prev Transformers Clocker is one of the many scout-class toy redecos released in the 2007 movie toy line. This characters was a racer before the great war.http://www.tfw2005.com/resources/movie-autobots-180/clocker-1215/ Titan Magazines Clocker appeared in issue #6 of the Titan Transformers magazine. He and Jazz were being pursued by Bonecrusher, with Jazz half-dead due to not protecting his Spark Core properly - he would've been fully dead if Clocker hadn't saved him. Clocker ordered him to flee while he fought the enemy - the condition Jazz was in, "you're more hindrance than help to me". Clocker's shots barely affected Bonecrusher and by the time reinforcements arrived, he had been killed. IDW Publishing In Transformers: Defiance #1, back on ancient Cybertron Clocker is among Optimus' crew at an excavation site near the temple at Simfur where an artifact is uncovered. In issue #2 Clocker helps in the recovery effort after the attack on Cybertron. He later sides with Optimus Prime against Megatron's orders to counter-attack their invaders. In Transformers: Reign of Starscream #4 Arcee returns to Cybertron from Mars by hiding in the landing gear of Starscream's ship. Once on the planet she is discovered by a Dreadwing and Payload drone, who she deactivates. Returning to an Autobot training facility she discovers Clocker, who takes her to Crosshairs. Crosshairs is planning an attack to free the Autobots at Simfur, which they attempt with the aid of Wingblade, Skyblast, Breakaway and Strongarm. Clocker appears among the Autobots opposing the forces Starscream on Cybertron in issue #5.http://forum.idwpublishing.com/viewtopic.php?t=4497 In Tales of the Fallen #6 Arcee, Breakaway and Clocker are on a mission together when they are attacked by the Deceptcons Flatline and Thundercracker. The Autobots are defeated, but Arcee's spark is used in an experiment to activate Decepticon protoforms, which gives her a new three-part body. She uses these bodies to free the Autobot captives Skids and Mudflap from the Decepticons and escape to Earth. Note - The appearance of Clocker is modified in the IDW Publishing stories so that his head more resembles movie style's alien style than the movie toy and (presumably) he has a Cybertronian alternate mode. Toys *''Transformers'' Scout Clocker (2007) :He is a blue and silver redeco of Cybertron Clocker. He seems to possibly be a homage to the Diaclone toy that would become the Autobot Bluestreak. He was a Target store exclusive in the U.S. This toy was later repackaged in the Universe line where he was sold as the Clocker from the Cybertron continuity. :A real F355 is 425 centimeters long, while the toy is 10 centimeters long, making this toy 1:43 scale. With the robot toy standing 11 centimeters tall, the real life robot would stand 473 centimeters (15.5 feet) tall. References Category:Autobots Category:Fictional automobiles Category:Fictional racecar drivers Category:Blog posts